Link vs Gallade
intro One Minute Melee 60 seconds , no research , melee!! pre-fight Link is walking through the forests of Hyrule , looking for Ganon , gallade then jumps out at link and slashes him with his leaf blade attack , link slashes gallade with his master sword , Wally then runs to gallade and asks him if he’s ok , wally yells at link for hurting his Pokémon and challenges link , link accepts the challenge Triumph or die! Fight! 50! gallade shoots a psycho cut at link , link deflects the attack with his hylian shield , link them throws a remote bomb at Gallade , gallade Explodes , link then shoots a ice arrow at gallade , freezzing gallade , gallade breaks out of the ice and uses close combat on link . 40! link Gets punched multiple times in the face by gallade , gallade Then knocks links master sword out of his hand , gallade then uses leaf blade on link , link runs and grabs his master sword , gallade then uses psychic on link , gallade then throws link into a tree , gallade Then uses ice punch on link , link breaks out of the ice. 30! gallade uses psychic on link again , link then uses Daruks protection , the psychic gets deflected back at gallade , gallade grunts as he is nearly defeated , Wally then uses a full restore on gallade , Wally then uses his mega stone and gallade evolves into his mega form , gallade then rushes at link , link Uses urboasas furry , gallade gets electrocuted, gallade Then uses close combat , link uses his furry rush and dodges the attack , link then slashes gallade with the master sword multiple times . 20! gallade uses psychic on link , gallade then uses psycho cut , a huge explosion causes every animal in the forest to flea , link then uses shock arrow , gallade Gets electrocuted again , link then hook shots gallade and slashes him with the master sword , multiple times , link then throws a bomb at gallade , the bomb explodes , nearly killing gallade 10! wally chears gallade on , Wally uses a full restore on gallade , link uses his fairies to heal him , link then rushes at gallade , link then slashes him with the master sword , link then uses a Guardian arrow on gallade , gallade gets hurt by this attack , making him nearly faint , link then hook shots gallade , link then slashes gallade with the triforce Multiple times , gallade faints , link then uses revalis Gale and flies into the sky , link then stabs gallade in the head , killing the Pokémon instantly KO! wally calls gallade back to his poke ball and runs away from link , link walks away . the melees winner is... link stands on the podium Link!!! Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword Duel Category:Nintendo themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Animal Fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Zelda vs Pokémon Themed one minute melees Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees